


Stupid

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Stupid

If you asked Flug about his relationship with his boss, he’d tell you about their strictly professional relationship as his bosses employ and stress toy. 

But what he wouldn’t tell you were the times his boss dragged him behind closed doors or bent him over a table, fucking him senseless. Flug had no idea what brought the random shift on, but he simply shrugged and attributed it to another way his boss was relieving pent up stress.

That was it. Just work and stress. Nothing more.

He’d tried, a few times, to get just a little more out of their relationship. Attempting to snuggle closer when they’d happen to fallen in a bed together, and Blackhat hadn’t kicked him out yet. Small touches during. Pretending for once it was more. 

Usually he was just pushed away. 

He… didn’t like to think about it. Whenever he did get his mind stuck on the subject, the best solution was usually to take a walk. Besides, it was a great excuse to stretch his legs. He promised Demecia he’d get her some milk, then walked out towards the corner store. 

Flug slowly took in a breath, letting it out in a single huff. It wasn’t that bad of a day, either. He glanced around, noting most of the locals were out and about for the day. He got a few strange looks, but he was more than used to them by now. Besides, most of the people living here had at least heard of the weird guy that wore a bag on his head.

Even if it was a little hot out, and the beg was steadily making him overheat. It was such a relief to enter the cool air of the corner store, breathing out a sigh of relief. He gave a nod to the cashier, who waved back, used to his presence, before heading to the back to get that milk. 

“You must be quite the looker to hide it from the world like this~”

Flug nearly jumped out of his skin, the freezer door slamming shut as he bolted upright with the carton of milk. 

“W-What?” he asked, turning his head to see  _ OH SHIT _ . 

The other man offered him a dazzling smile, with his dazzling teeth on his dazzling face attached to a dazzling body. Flug felt himself go three shades redder under his mask, standing a little straighter as he held the milk tightly to his chest. 

He was torn somewhere between swooning and fainting. 

“Oh, sorry.” He offered a slightly smaller smile, which was still dazzling by the way. “Didn’t need to scare you. Names Alan, you?” he asked, offering a hand. 

Flug’s brain stopped short circuiting long enough for him to take his hand, giving it a weak shake. 

“I-I’m, uh, My name’s Flug- Dr. Flug.” he explained, attempting not to stumble over his words too badly. “I- uh- I’m an inventor.”

“I wondered if that lab coat ment you you were smart!” Alan beamed. “That’s pretty cool… I work with people myself.” He shrugged, chuckling. “So, are you single, or…?”

“ _ Single _ -” he blurted out, then paused and took a deep breath. “I mean, no, I’m not currently working with- I mean, dating anyone.” Common, get ahold of yourself. “Uh- Are you, um, uh-”

“Single as the loneliest number.” Alan offered, saving Flug from stumbling over his words. “I think we might be able to come across a solution to this problem.”

Flug nodded, not trusting himself to speak anymore. 

“Great!” Alan stood a little straighter, wiping out a small notebook and writing something down, offering it to Flug. Taking it revealed a set of numbers that was most likely his phone number. 

“I have some work to attend to.” Alan explained. “But call me an an hour or two and we can set something up.” He winked. 

 

Flug slammed his head on the table, paused, and then repeated the action. 

“Stupid.” he muttered to himself. “Stupidstupid _ stupid _ .” 

He should have  _ known _ . Of course Blackhat wouldn’t let him have  _ one _ single thing in his life that made him  _ happy _ if it distracted him from work. 

He shouldn’t have been so  _ stupid _ . What made him even  _ think _ that calling from inside the manor was a good idea? He should have made up some excuse, claimed it was business related or that he was meeting another inventor to compare notes, something boring and  _ not a date _ . 

Why did he think  _ throwing the fact he was going on a date _ in Blackhat’s face was a  _ good _ idea?

He was so  _ stupid _ . 

The first half of his date had been  _ fine _ . No,  _ perfect _ . Blackhat had waited until Alan was about to  _ kiss _ him to strike. Okay, maybe it was a little soon, but clearly Flug wasn’t making the best choices anymore. 

And moments moments before their lips had connected, yes he’d pushed his bag up a little, and suddenly,  _ guess what _ , Alan was flung into a tree. 

Before he could even say ‘Sir?!’ Blackhat had lashed out at his date, body twisting into something horrifying as he tore tore Alan limb from limb. 

Flug had ran away. 

It had taken  _ hours _ of wandering around by himself, scared every bump and shadow was Blackhat, ready to drag him back to the manor, before he’d returned home himself. 

And now he was laying against one of the examination tables, muttering ‘stupid’ over and over to himself. He was pretty sure he was crying. 

“Flug.” 

He froze, shaking still from his nerves as he slowly looked up to find Blackhat standing over him. 

“Go away.” Flug snapped. 

Blackhat watched him silently for a few moments, before stepping closer, picking Flug up and heading for his room. 

“What are you- Let me go!” Flug snapped, struggling more. This was probably a death sentence, but Flug  _ didn’t _ care. 

Blackhat continued to ignore him, taking him to his bed and dropping him onto it, before climbing ontop of him and holding onto him tightly. As the moments ticked by, Flug grew confused as to why nothing was happening. 

“This is what you…” Blackhat paused, sounding… choked up? “Isn't this… you wanted this. You…”

Blackhat took in a deep breath, a shudder passing through him and into Flug. 

“If- this makes you stay…” he muttered, pressing his face onto the top of Flugs head. 

Flug paused, slowly moving his arms around Blackhats body. 

He was so stupid.


End file.
